secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Dominatium
The Dominatium was originally founded in December 2006 by Herbert Alderson, it was originally known as the Reborn Army as it combined the remains of RoG (Republic of Germany), the former SLA (Second Life Army) with a few former Vanguard members. At that time Herbert Alderson also created the most popular Army-News group, "Second Life Military News". Due to financial problems Herbert Alderson closed his account and the army which at that time owned a sim called Punta Cana died. In June 2007, Vasily Letov the Second in Command of the former Reborn Army re-created it as the "Endless Legion". Unfortunately Vasily Letov wasn't very skilled at leading the group and his poor character was one of the reasons why the Endless Legion earned a bad reputation and died. Our brave Units had to wait until Alderson's return in 2008 under the name of Herbert Feldmann. His cousin, the charismatic leader Amory Gears created the first Dominatium and Feldmann became his 2IC. Shortly after the departure of the Elite Armed Forces, the Dominatium joined the Iron Symphony. This was a period of growth and expansion for the Dominatium as they became one of the four only armies on the grid to own their private website (www.dominatium.com). With time however Gears' ego grew and the Dominatium saw itself weakened by the fact that it had no real military power. It sure had a lot of prestige and was very active politically but the group rarely involved itself in military operations. This led many members to leave and after the JMA organized by the Iron Symphony member military Militant Collective, led by Raideur Ng, the Dominatium was left with less than 15 members. Herbert Feldmann and Amory Gears betrayed their allies and their own group by involving their men and themselves into intelligence operations against the new military group known as "Echelon Union" which was led by the infamous Archlord Roo Tenk. They saw their influence limited by the expansion of the EU and decided to Jeopardize Echelon's reputation during Operation Silverstar, however, the plot failed and an article published by the Jessie War Journal quickly revealed the truth about the Dominatium and their leader's plans. After their departure from the Iron Symphony, Amory Gears led the group into a crusade against the Iron Symphony, this "perverted", "impure" coalition of evil and treacherous minds as he used to call it. The last Dominatium members that had remained within the group even after Silverstar left and this led to the death of the Dominatium. Due to financial problems, Amory Gears saw himself forced to sell the Dominatium website, their equipment and their name to a former E-2 in the Merczateers. The man who had bought the Dominatium (Name unknown) saw a potential in the name of the group. Even though its reputation was worse than bad, he believed this could be a great name for a military and started to work towards the resurrection of the Dominatium. A few weeks before the Dominatium's return, one of the most famous coups in Second Life's history caused the end of the Echelon Union and Roo Tenk's career. After an investment of several hundreds of Pounds, after the investments in time, knowledge and advice from several members of the community, the Dominatium was back, led by new people, made by new people, ready to step into a new era of Second Life Combat and stronger than ever before. It is said that the name of the group's new leader will be made public once the sim Dominatium has been transfered to its new owner. Category:Military Groups